Stars and Crosses
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story serves as a sequel to "In The Shadows of Fear". The series finale also inspired this sequel. Clary tries to regains her memories and everything else that she has lost.
1. Stars and Crosses

Clary's p.o.v

Stars and crosses light up my pathway.

I am not sitting on top of the world anymore.

I am losing my memory again. This pain

is temporary, but it goes on for an eternity.

Wherever has my love, my angel of mercy gone to?

The Lord only knows why certain things happen and that is fine

with me. Barely just okay, Dawn holds her breath.

I explore the great big unknown, possibly death. I long for

a new beginning, but something is missing within me. I know

I am not alone when you see, feel, and breathe me.


	2. The Art and Heart of My Soul

Clary's p.o.v

I can't abuse you for you are my muse.

You are the art and heart of my soul.

You are an immortal, a creature born

within my imagination. Wherever the

chips fall, our crossed stars will reside there.

Are our lives another comedy or tragedy

on the horizon?


	3. Angelic Rainbow Babies

"Clary, you said that I looked familiar. Your memories must've returned. I assume the angels

granted you mercy. Please let me take you home" Jace suggests. "I would like to go with you, but I

have to attend an art show" I decline nicely. "I understand" Jace agrees. He disappears into the

night taking a piece of my heart with him. Meanwhile, several people are drawn to a particular

artwork of mine. "Ms. Fairchild, I love this picture because of the rainbows and baby angels.

What is the title of this picture? What was the inspiration behind this?" a woman asks me.


	4. In The Arms of The Angel

In the arms of the angel, fly away from here -Sarah McLachlan, Angel

Clary's p.o.v

"My deceased brother and my miscarriages inspired the painting" I answer the woman. The others

are apalled and shocked. They can't believe that I have experienced miscarriages at such an young

age. Some of them care enough to embrace me. Their hugs bring healing to my broken heart and

soul.


	5. Not Now But Soon, I Will Face Reality

Clary's p.o.v

The moon and stars have called you elsewhere.

Who knew you wouldn't experience another

new sunrise? Not now but soon, I will

face reality. Although I feel all alone in

this world, you are not quite done with

me yet.


	6. The Night That Heaven Came To Me

Clary's p.o.v continued

When I fell from grace, it was the night

that Heaven came to me. The angels weren't done

with me after all. They joined me on the long walk

back home. I wish I could've carried you like

they carried me. Who knew you would never escape

from this tomb, the womb? Maybe there is still hope

that you are alive and thriving well on the other side.


	7. I Will Carry on as if I Still Have Hope

The night is not beautiful especially for

crucifixion or a simple battle against

opression, depression. I will carry on

as if I still have hope. I walk alone

through both death valley and the

land of the living. Home is a state

of mind for me where I can

reclaim my innocence and

experience love on a higher

deeper level.


	8. Mia Jupiter

While collecting the stars, I connected the dots -Sleeping at Last, Jupiter

Clary's p.o.v

I fall asleep on a bench in Central Park. "Wake up, Clary" a feminine voice whispers into my ear.

She startles and frightens me. At least there is somebody in this dark cruel world that cares

about me. My guardian angel's name is Mia Jupiter. Mia invites me to spend the night at her

Grandma Agatha's house.


	9. A Memory keeper and A Guardian of Souls

Place: Agatha's house

Clary's p.o.v

The house fires are burning, but nobody is home inside Agatha's mind. She has been experiencing

symptoms of Demetia. She touches Mia's cheek. "Who are you, my dear?" she wonders. "My name

is Mia Michelle Jupiter. I am your granddaughter" Mia repeats. Agatha's memory keeps on fading

in and out. A grandfather clock chimes letting Mia know that Agatha is nearing the end. I wonder

where do I fit in this puzzle.


	10. You're Losing Your Memory Now Too

You're losing your memory now -Ryan Star, Losing Your Memory

Time Period: A Flashback

Mia's p.o.v

I am a rare breed. I am a former fallen angel and shadow hunter. I am also part werewolf.

Anyhow, here I am now in my wolf form. I have been forced to give up this life. It feels as if I

have been torn from my mother's womb. I can't stop crying and screaming. "Hello,

sweetheart" my aunt acknowledges me with a hug. Valentine and Dad play tug a war with me.

"Luke, your daughter is my creation and spy. She is a fallen angel like her mom. How dare you

deprive her of this life?" Valentine brings into light. "Valentine, you will not have my daughter" Dad

argues. Jocelyn and my dad's sister take me to a place far away from them. A shooting star

captures our attention. I am told this star represents the soul of Valentine's deceased son

Jonathan. I am granted an opportunity to be an Angel of Mercy for Clary and my grandma.


	11. Even Now I'm Holding A Heart

I'm holding a heart here in my hand -Girl Named Toby, Holding A Heart

Mia's p.o.v

Clary watches me tuck Grandma into bed. "I love you" are my last words to Grandma. I can't sleep,

therefore I indulge into old home videos.

* * *

Luke's flashback

Date: December 20

scene: Hospital waiting room

Luke (feeding baby Mia): Baby, what I like about you is your beauty. You are as beautiful as your mother.

(Bearing bad news, a doctor then approaches him)

Luke: Lately, my wife has been really sick since she has cancer. Sarah was admitted into the hospital earlier today because she relapsed. What is the state of Sarah's condition in the present moment.

Doctor: Revengeful, the cancer came back with full force this time. Sadly, your wife has passed away.

Luke (choked up): She is dead?!

Doctor(walking away from Luke): I am sorry for your loss

(Devastated, a very heartbroken Luke starts crying)

(Before Cleo (Luke's wife) died, she chronicled her life through a collection of videos. Luke and a baby Mia watch three of the videos.

Scene: Reality-The den

(The first tape shows Cleo in her bedroom talking to a video camera. She is in her first trimester of pregnancy at the time)

Cleo (on the tape): Hello, my future unborn son or daughter. Today has been a really life changing day for me because I discovered that I am going to be a mommy again. I really hope you are girl because I have always wanted to have a daughter. It too early to tell what you will be so your gender is still in question. I have cancer, but it will not stop me from being your mother. Anyway, I love you and I can't wait for you to be born.

(Luke then takes the tape out of the vcr and puts in another tape)

Luke (talking to Mia): Kit, your mom loved you before you were born. She loved you, isn't it amazing?!

(Delighted, Mia just cooes making Luke laugh)

(The second tape shows a very pregnant Cleo in the nursery talking to a video camera. She is nine months pregnant at the time)

Cleo (on the tape): Hello, its getting close to that time when we will meet face to face. It will cool for you to be born on Christmas day. Something within tells me that you might be born tomorrow in which is December 20. I'm getting impatient. I want you out of me right now. Anyway, I love you and I can't wait to hold you in my arms for the first time.

(Choked up, Luke then takes the tape out of the vcr and puts in another tape)

(The third tape is Cleo's last tape that she did before she died. The tape shows a very ill Cleo in her room talking to a video camera as usual. She is resting in the bed barely clinging on to her life. The tape was made literally moments before she was admitted into the hospital for having a relapse)

Cleo (on the tape): Hello, my sweet beautiful little angel. I am barely clinging onto my life just as I am speaking to you right now. I have spent only just three days with you, but they felt like an eternity.

(Unable to cope with seeing Cleo dying, Luke takes the tape out of the vcr. Luke sits on the couch and just cries until Mia cooes making him laugh)


	12. As if You Were Never Here

Mia's p.o.v

Life goes on as if you were never here. I miss you very much. Forever gone describes such rare pure innocence. Even if the world is a less kinder place, envision heaven. Life

goes on as if you were never here. Our history, I hold this close and dear to my heart. Start over if you want to. The long goodbye really turned out to be a form of liberation for

you. As if you were never here, kryptonite passing through, echoes of your legacy.


	13. Hide and Seek

Hide and seek. Trains and sewing machines. Oh, you won't catch me around here. Blood and tears, they were here first. Mmm, what you say? Mm, that you only meant well? -Imogen Heap, Hide and Seek

Mia's p.o.v

Clary has fallen asleep on the coach. I wrap a blanket around her body. The ringing doorbell breaks

into my meditation time. Jace and Dad are standing on the front porch.


	14. I Don't Understand Your Plan For Her

Mia's p.o.v

"I don't understand your plan for her" Jace mentions. "I am her angel of mercy" I tell him. "Like

in mercy killing?" he teases me. "No. I am showing her compassion on behalf of the angels.

It is my duty to protect her" I explain.


	15. The Invincible Ticking Clock

Mia's p.o.v

There is an invincible ticking clock inside your mind.

Your strongholds fall to the ground with the gentle

grace of a leaf. Your memories are turning into dust or

I am just simply going blind and deaf. Devastating,

grief and heartache are on the horizon for us or

maybe not.


	16. Giving Into A Higher Greater Calling

Clary's p.o.v

Giving into a higher greater purpose,

it is a bittersweet beautiful disaster.

You are a pretty fragile rose. Your

body and the sweetest melody

that you will ever sing do not

belong to you. Your smile

overshadows the fear in

your eyes. Giving into

a higher greater calling,

your courageous spirit

runs wild and free like

a child.


	17. The Gabriel Stone

An unplanned for surprise, morning sickness, early signs of a long and difficult pregnancy. Red bleeding roses, infant sorrow and bliss, colorful shades. An unplanned for surprise, never wanted huge responsibility. Gigantic obstacle, echoes of hope, love's endurance.

* * *

Numbered days and years, our time together. These trying past nine months, a walk to remember. Learning to cherish you right now, learning to accept what you will become in the future. One day you will become somebody's guardian. Safe inside your mother's womb, such a blessing and loss.

* * *

Special Event: Gideon's birth

Clary's p.o.v continued

Constantly moving around in your mother's womb, you are surely restless. Carrying a special rare blood type, let hope and faith cover you in love. Over the hills and through the woods, visions of the outside world come into full view. Even if home feels and appears far away, God will take care of you.

* * *

I feel liberated and at peace here in this magical realm called Eden. The biblical Garden of Eden

inspired me to create this Imaginary paradise. Eden is a second home for my five year old son

Gideon and me. Thankfully, Jace has decided to join us for hide and seek today. "Ready or not, here I

come" Jace shouts into the atmosphere. His booming voice makes the trees shake. I pray they will

not give away my hiding place. Just as when I think I am safe underneath the canopy, my brother

finds me. "You should've found a better hiding place" he teases me. "Where is Giddy?" I wonder

expecting to see Gideon with him. "Gideon is probably hiding in the cottage" Jace assumes

escorting me back to the cottage. Sadly, Gideon is nowhere to be found. Telekinesis fails to locate

him.

* * *

Jace is kind enough to accompany me to Luke's sister's temple. He has demon blood, therefore

he is forbidden to enter the holy place. He waits outside the city gates. Meanwhile, I consult with

Luke's sister about Gideon's whereabouts. "Gideon has become a guardian angel for a little girl

named Emily. That's why he went missing. Angels snatched him out of Eden" she explains showing

me a playback. "No, Gideon can't be gone!" I sob heavily. "Clary, Gideon is helping somebody. Before

he becomes an archangel, he must be somebody's guardian angel" she continues. Grief prevents

me from pursuing the subject further. I hold onto the hope that I may reunite with my son someday.

* * *

Clary's p.o.v continued

I miss my sunshine aka Gideon very much. Darkness covers the Garden of Eden in his absence.

Strangely, I refuse to leave this desolate place. A deity named Zion who is disguised a serpent

interrupts my sweet dreams. He impregnated me with Gideon a long time ago.

* * *

_Time Period: A Flashback_

_Place: The Institution_

_Scene: Clary's bedroom_

_Action: Clary is fast asleep in bed. Jace and his immortal friend (Zion) play a cruel joke on her._

_Jace (hysterical): Clary, there is a serpent in your bed!_

_Clary (startled by the serpent, she screams and jumps on her bed): AHA..AHA.._

_Jace (getting rid of the serpent): Come here, buddy_

_Zion (becoming human): Its me, Zion_

_Clary (angry, she throws a pillow at Zion): What the hell?_

_Zion: I can turn into a serpent. I apologize for frightening you. It was all Jace's idea._

_Clary (shouting): Leave my room please_

_(Obediently, Jace and Zion leave her alone. Clary has a little crush on Jace's new biracial friend, Zion)._

* * *

_Time Period: The Present Reality_

_Place: Eden_

_Scene: Clary's cottage_

_Zion (human once again, he kisses and touches Clary in bed): I love you_

_Clary: I love you too_

_Zion: I have heard Gideon is somebody's guardian angel_

_Clary: That's correct_

_Zion: Gideon is training to become an archangel_

_Place: Valentine's Hiding Place_

_Clary (hysterical, she shakes Gideon): Gideon! Wake Up!_

_(Unconscious, Gideon remains unresponsive in which worries Clary.)_

_Clary (sobbing, she shakes Gideon again): Wake up!_

_Valentine: I put your son in a coma_

_Clary (slapping Valentine): I hate you_

_Valentine: I will always be your father_

_Clary (livid): You're dead to me_

* * *

_Time Period: A Flashback_

_Place: Clary's bedroom_

_Scenario: Gideon's Birth_

_Clary (trying to sleep inbetween contractions): OH MY BABY_

_Jace (rubbing Clary's big swollen stomach): Is it time yet?_

_Clary (having an urge to push): I have to push_

_Jocelyn (preparing to catch the baby): I will be your midwife_

_Clary (in the mist of pushing): Thanks_

_Jocelyn (instructing Clary): Bear down, Clary, push harder_

_Clary (leaning on Zion for support): AHA..AHA_

_Zion (provides extra body support for Clary): You're super girl_

_Clary (moaning): You're Hercules_

_Jocelyn (places the baby on Clary's stomach): Here is your son Gideon_

* * *

Clary's p.o.v

Coming closer like the sound of thunder, lingering reminders of your brief existence. A premature homecoming, your all white attire affair, eternal internal surrender. Safe inside your tomb, you can't go back inside your mother's womb. Tears whisper my love for you.

* * *

Scenario: Clary discovers she is pregnant again

Clary's p.o.v

Easily nauseous and hormonal, an all too well familiar feeling. These symptoms of pregnancy, inevitable great violent storm. Minor stress, echoes of hope.

* * *

_Place: An Infirmity_

_Special Event: The Twins' birth_

_Action: Clary is giving birth_

_Clary (exhausted, she collapses on a pillow): I can't do this_

_Isabella (checking the fetal heartbeats): The twins' heartbeats sound good_

_Jocelyn (clary's midwife): Baby A is crowning. You must push._

_Clary (screaming and pushing hard): AHA..AHA_

_Jocelyn (places Baby A on Clary's stomach): You have a beautiful daughter_

_Clary: Her name will be Precious_

_(With the next few contractions, Clary delivers her second daughter named Patience.)_

* * *

**Clary's p.o.v**

Gideon's spirit follows me everywhere. Eden along with him exist only in my mind now. I am trying

to look beyond what I lost.

**Gideon's p.o.v (as a ghost)**

Mom bumps into me during her usual late night run. She dares to call me Hun. I rest my head on

her warm chest. She only wants the best for me. The wind whispers sweet nothings into my ear

on her behalf.

* * *

**Situation: Clary is trying to find a connection between Gideon and her biological brother, Jonathan**

**Clary's p.o.v**

He was omnipresent and omniscient. He was nonexistent, but he was real to me. Was it a

dream or reality that he played me?

* * *

**Gideon's p.o.v**

Traveling in the path of angels and humans, I create art with my hands and tears. I am knocking really hard on Heaven's door. I understand that this world is my temporary home. Mother, please don't cry if I may become unconscious and my body hits the floor again. Traveling in the path of angels and humans, my faith will be able to sustain me.

**Clary's p.o.v**

Chasing after the light and more time, I am longing for clarity. Serenity finds me stuck at a crossroads.

**Gideon's p.o.v**

Holding out for a brand new tomorrow, liberty remains a state of mind. I apologize for leaving you behind. God had greater plans for me.


	18. A Call To Elsewhere

Clary's p.o.v

Kind, your heart is as big as an orange.

Back to ashes and dust, your faith and trust in everything returns.

Isn't it strange how conflict develops quickly over time?

How can you manage both a beautiful smile and such fragile strength?

A call to elsewhere, somewhere I can't go with you.

A call to elsewhere, the courage to run and break free from the past, your wanderlust.

Locked up in a cage, you make less noise here.

Slowly, you begin to feel better and turn the page.

You maybe lost inside, but you will find your purpose again eventually.


	19. Bloody Miscarriage of Innocence

Clary's p.o.v

Tears in the form of raindrops

A bloody miscarriage of innocence

Barely scratching the surface

Underlining overlooked issues and unhealed scars

Such a rare and raw beautiful masterpiece

Her greatest joy and deepest pain

An empty barren womb


	20. Even Now She's Far More Valuable Than Me

Mia's p.o.v

I am a footnote in the story of her life.

It is my job to be her friend or something

else, perhaps an angel of mercy. Even

now she's far more valuable than me.


	21. The Angel Gabriel is My Son

Place: The Council of Elders and Angels

Situation: Clary's Hearing

Clary's p.o.v

Upon request, Mia attends my first hearing. I try my best to answer every question that the council throws my way. One particular male archangel captures my attention. He appears to be in his teens or early twenties. We keep on exchanging stares. We are connected or related somehow. Later on Mia tells me that he is Gabriel. My heart says the angel Gabriel is my son Gideon.


	22. I Was Told You Abandoned Us

Gabriel's p.o.v ( aka Gideon)

I enter my lodge and my twin sisters run into my arms. "Hello my loves" I acknowledge them. "Gabe, your sisters are a handful" Michael teases. "I thank you for babysitting them while I was at the hearing. I will return the favor someday" I promise my best friend. "I will hold you to your promise" Michael challenges me. Suddenly, I hear a loud feminine voice chanting my name. I disappear assuming she may need my help. Who knew I would reunite with my birth mother Clary Fairchild? Clary claims she loves my sisters and me. "I was told you abandoned us. What is the truth?" I inquire. "I disobeyed the angels. They took away my powers and memories" she confesses.


	23. My Eye-opening Lightbulb Moment

Gabriel's p.o.v

My eye-opening lightbulb moment

A bittersweet revelation

She is my mother

She is not at fault here

My eye-opening lightbulb moment

An open door into great unknown

Rosecolored glass ceiling

This new brand new dawn and beginning of ours


	24. Even Now I Will Listen & Show Her Mercy

Gabriel's p.o.v

Yet again, she is on trial.

I am caught up in her

neverending cycle of

drama and bad karma.

Even now I will listen

and show her mercy.


	25. Noisy Truth

Clary's p.o.v

Karma is such a witch. Nutshells, one obstacle after another. The truth holds me together. OH, what a perfect moment to take a leap of faith! Doomsday reveals the big elephant in the room. A sign of the times, your come back to Jesus moment. Electric shock, a total game changer, my repentance and great awakening.


	26. Desolate Destiny

Clary's p.o.v

Reality brings me back down to earth. Endless is this confusion of mine. Affliction challenges my faith. Life is an obstacle course everyday. Is it any wonder why I am stuck in the same old place? Freefalling through life, things come around in full circle. Everything that the oracle says is vanity unless a miracle happens.


	27. Her Heart & Soul Living Outside Her Body

Gabriel's p.o.v

Her heart and soul living outside her body

A bittersweet melody

Reclaiming her memories or anything else that she lost

Minor victories

Obvious small bumps in the road


	28. The Day You Slipped Away

I hope you can hear me. I remember it clearly the day you slipped away -Avril Lavigne, Slipped Away

Place: Mia's house

Mia's p.o.v

Clary had a successful court hearing. The angels especially Gabriel took mercy on her. They restored her memories and powers. She couldn't create rooms unless it was for an emergency. She promised to consult with them first. We were floating on cloud nine until we discovered my grandmother having a stroke.


	29. Empty and Numb

Clary's p.o.v

I have nothing left to give

and live for until God blesses

me with one more hour to

breathe and share this gift,

known as my talent with people.

Hollow, I follow his holiness to

somewhere only we know.

Somewhere only we know,

the color yellow outshines

everything black. This

never-ending soul searching

journey of a lifetime requires

for me to reinvent myself over

and over again. I am empty,

but I am plenty of serenity in

the city of angels where the

power of love and unity reigns

forever.


	30. An Imaginary Immortal Smiling In The Sun

Mia's p.o.v

Causing my heart and soul to bleed crimson

An imaginary immortal smiling in the sun


	31. My Heart Cartwheels

Mia's p.o.v

The sun is brighter and higher up in the sky than usual. Even if I become a butterfly, karma brings me back down to earth. A perfect birthday death wish would be to wear a crown of thorns and then die on a cross. Cartwheels, backflips, and somersaults, my heart attempts. Hope is a bruised black and blue face. Even if grace is gone, I like being alone. A nonessential thing without a specific special meaning describes prayer. Bloody red teardrops mark the trail to freedom. Trouble tastes as sweet as chocolate. Really delicate describes life in general. One big disappointment is worth it all or maybe not? Unfolding, a new beginning is on the horizon. Back and forth between places, it is what it is. Learn to be content with whatever. Even if there is never good news, please don't frown.


End file.
